


Movies and Mischief

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [12]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, request, sneaking into the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Anonymous Asked:Camerashipping sneaking into a movie theater?This is my take on that request.





	Movies and Mischief

 

Waylon didn’t know how on earth he got into this predicament but it was far too late now. It was Friday night and they had one goal in mind. Sneaking into the midnight viewing of the long awaited remake of one of Mile’s favorite horror movies. Of course it was a ridiculous joke that Waylon made since they were both mostly broke and had nothing better to do on a chilly autumn evening. With Halloween just around the corner, that meant an abundance of horror and paranormal based movies were coming out and with it a flood of people all bellying up to see it. A crowd made it that much easier to sneak inside, slipping in with a group of teenagers waiting in line.

 

The theater was buzzing with people and the abundance of patrons made the workers lazy and more lax on their duties. Not really checking each and every person coming into the theater. It was the perfect opportunity. Slipping in through the group, Mile’s fingers woven into Waylon’s own to prevent them from being separated. 

 

They maneuvered themselves to the edge of the group, furthest from the ticket teller standing boredly at the rope line, simply glancing as people passed by and flashed their tickets. Miles waved a hand with two old ones he picked up dropped in the parking lot. They were old and from a kids movie from earlier in the day but the orange colored paper with inky lettering did just the trick to slip on by without being noticed immediately. 

 

Waylon didn’t think any of this would work and he had tried to talk Miles out of it leading up to the building but now, standing next to Miles as they broke through the threshold of the theater, he couldn’t believe they made it inside. The smell of popcorn was overwhelming with the heat of all the bodies already filling out the seats. They made their way to the front couple rows, Miles finding a place in the very middle of the row, furthest from ticket checkers to prevent them from being double checked and kicked out. 

 

They plopped down into the over stuffed cushions of the fancy theater chairs and leaned back in the reclining seats. Miles kicked his feet up on the back of the seat divider of the chair in front of him and relaxed. Turning his head to look Waylon over with a large grin on his face. Waylon returned with a sheepish giddy smile of his own. He felt like a little kid getting into mischief and swore that any minute now they would be caught. But it never happened, even as the lights turned low and the quiet murmur of attendees settled into silent anticipation. 

 

The screen went dark after the obvious warning to turn off their cellular devices and the movie began with an overview of a beautiful quaint little town. Peaceful and unassuming. The film was a remake of an old slasher movie, the typical antisocial societal outcast, wronged by the people of the town and criminally insane preying upon a group of unwary teenagers who decide to take a trip to some remote destination they heard about through the grapevine. Same old same old. But this  _ was  _ Miles’ favorite and he had been dying to see it.

 

As the movie continued, the brunette’s eyes were fixed solely on the screen. Watching every detail and taking note of all the subtle changes and what remained the same in the story. All the while Waylon was squirming in anticipation of what horrors were to come. Like the rest of the people in the audience, he was on the edge of his seat with one hand gripping the side of his chair and the other half covering his eyes. The music cued up as suspense settled among the crowd and the bait and switch attempts at a scare were filed throughout. The unwary jock hearing strange noises only to find a tree branch scraping the window then to turn around and be hacked up by the star psycho. 

 

Miles was on the brim of his seat with the thrill of the brutal scenes and the devotion to the killer. His fanboy attitude never failing to impress Waylon as he covered his eyes and looked away, already anticipating the next gruesome scene to follow up and his own fear and adrenaline spiking. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting was the feel of Miles’ hand reaching for his. He yelped suddenly but his screams mixed with the startled audience’s. His pale blue eyes wide as he turned his gaze to Miles who was grinning at the scared blonde male. Curling his fingers into Waylon’s palm and encasing his grasp in his own. Holding it tightly and pulling it into his lap. Thumb rubbing comfortingly over the back of Waylon’s hand to reassure the blonde that he was there. 

 

Waylon relaxed into his seat and changed his position so he was leaning a little closer to his counterpart. The only space between them was the divider bar between the seats but that was alright. Waylon could live with that as long as they were still touching. Managing to survive the rest of the film with a little less fear and hiding behind his hand. 


End file.
